The invention is based on a valve block unit as defined hereinafter. A valve block unit of this kind is known (German Patent Application DE 38 13 138 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,455).
In such valve block units, the problem exists that before or during the installation of a valve block lid, together with switch means secured to it or in it, the freely protruding contact pins, contact knives or the like become bent or damaged. In that case, they fail to meet their counterpart element, so that valve block units are then installed improperly if at all and are therefore defective from the very outset.
It is known from European Patent Disclosure EP 0 238 801 A1 to perform precentering of a multipole plug connection. However, such precentering, alone, is not sufficient for reliable contacting, especially because it does not protect the contact pins or contact knives from being bent or damaged.